


No Place

by Johnlocked_in_221B



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Magic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlocked_in_221B/pseuds/Johnlocked_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin tells Arthur "There can be no place for magic in Camelot"</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little poem from that scene. This little poem was originally posted on FanFiction.net. I don't own Merlin.

He looked at the ground, trying to hide his tears.  
He finally gets his chance at freedom, after all these years.  
"What would you do if you were in my place?"  
The blonde looks at the crest-fallen man, critically memorizing his face.  
He takes a breath, in and out, because he knows what he must do.  
"There can be no place for magic in Camelot," even if he doesn't believe it to be true.


End file.
